The Pevensie's Loss
by HermioneKrum fan
Summary: One of the Pevesnie children is lost in a train acccident.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Pevensies Supprise

_At the Pevensies House_

The day Susan was suppose to come home was Christmas Eve. "COME ON!!" Lucy yelled from the doorway, to get Edmund to hurry up. As Edmund was hurrying to get his coat on he heard his mother say "Come on dear! We don't eant to keep Susan waiting." Ed replied "I have to get my coat on."

_At the train station_

The Pevensies got to the trainstation a little later, but found a lot of people waiting there. "Mum! What happened?" Lucy asked. "I don't..." her mother was going to say but was interuped.

_"There has been a train accident at the last stop. The train has derailed. For now that's all we know." the announcer said._

"You don't think anything happened to anyone on the train?" one of the passenger's parents said. Once Lucy heard this she started to freak out. "Mum!!" Lucy yelled. "Calm down! I'm sure nothing happened happened to her. And everyone on the train." Mrs. Pevensie said.

_I have some grave nerws. Everyone on the train didn't make it." the announcer said._

As everyone heard this, most of them burst out crying. Especially Lucy. As Lucy started to cry, she ran to Peter.

_"The bodies will be sent to the local hospital. So you can go there to identify your loved ones body." the announcer said._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own any pf the characters. All the characters belong to CS Lewis. The only things I own are the title and the plot.**_

Chapter 2: Caspian's Supprise

It's 4 years later in Narnia. It's been 2 months scince Susan's death.Peter is working hard for his exam. So he is at Proffessor Kirke's house, getting coached. Lucy and Edmund are staying at their Aunt Alberta and Uncle Herolds house. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie were going to America. He got a job lecturing.

_At Alberta, Herolds, and Eustace's house_

"Thanks for doing this." Mrs. Pevensie said. "No problem." Alberta said. "Lucy! Edmund!" Mrs. Pevensie called them. "Yes mum." both of them said. "Now both of you be good." Mrs. Pevensie said. "Ok." they both said. "Bye." they said to eachother.

After they were settled in, Ed went to Lucy's room, to talk. "Can I come in?" Ed asked. "Come in." Lucy said. Once Ed walked in, he saw a sad esspression on her face. "What's the matter?" he asked. "I miss Susan." Lucy said, starting to cry. "I'm sure she's fine. She's most likely with Aslan." Ed said.

"What are you guys talking about now?" Eustase said. "What do you want?" Edmund asked. "I want to know what your talking about. Is it that fantasy land of yours?" Eustace said. "That's none of your business." Edmund said.

"Do you two like the picture?" Eustace asked. "I like it." both of them replied. "I don't. I think it looks stupid." Eustace said, walking up to the picture. Then he realised he was standing on the picture frame. He was standing on the frame, because the picture along with the frame was growing. It kept growing, until Edmund, Lucy and Eustace were in the water.

They were swiming for a little while, until they saw someone swiming out to save them. Once they got onto his boat, Edmund and Lucy reconised who had saaved them. "Caspian!" Lucy and Edmund said. "King Edmund! Queen Lucy!" Caspian said. "It's nice to see you guys. How's Peter and Susan doing?" Caspian said. As Lucy heard this her facial expression dropped. "Caspian, we ave some grave news about Susan." Lucy said. "It's been 2 months since..." Lucy trailed off. She trailed off, because she started to cry.

"King Edmund?!" Caspian said. "It's just that over the year, back home (England), there was a train reck. Everyone on the train were killed. Susan was coming home, on that train. She was visiting a friend for the week. She was coming home just in time for Christmas eve. It's been 2 months since the train reck." Edmund said. As Edmund was saying this, he was trying to calm Lucy down. Caspian was shocked. "Care to introduce me to your friend there?" Caspian asked, changing the topic. "Actually this is our cousin. His name is Eustace." Lucy said. "How long has it been since we were last here? It's been 2 months in our world." Edmund asked. "It's 4 years later." Caspian said.

"How's King Peter been dealing with the sudden change in the family?" Caspian asked. "Actually he's been doing a lot better, now, dealing with Susan's death." Lucy said. "How have you two been doing?" Caspian asked. "I've been going a little better." Edmund said. "I've been doing worse." Lucy said.

"Caspian, what are you doing at sea?"Edmund asked. "I'm looking for the lords that dissapered when my uncle was ruling Narnia." Caspian said. "Do you want any help?" Lucy asked. "Sure! I'd like that. But first lets get you guys out of these wet clothes. Queen Lucy, sorry we don't have any womens clothes." Caspian said.

"That's ok." Lucy said. "Well I'll give you my cabin. King Edmund, Eustace and I will sleep in the spare cabin." Caspian said. "Ok!" theey said. Because of the lack of the lack of women clothes, Lucy was wearing some of Caspian's spare clothes. Because she was wearing caspian's clothes they were big on her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own any pf the characters. All the characters belong to CS Lewis. The only things I own are the title and the plot. In this chapter I only own Bern's wife and children.**_

Chapter 3: The Lone Islands

It's been a few days since Edmund, Lucy and Eustace came onto the Dawn Treader. As well as Edmund, Lucy and Caspian reuniting.

"LAND!!" the look out said. "It's the Lone Islands." Lucy said, while pouting. She was pouting, because she was thinking of Susan. _Little did they know, when they would eventually get in a bind, that Susan would come to the rescue._

"I would love to walk across the Felimath island." Lucy said cheering up. "Would anyone else like to go ashore?" Caspian asked. "I would." Edmund said. "It's better then being on this beastly ship." Eustace said.

Shortly after they get on the island, they looked and saw the Dawn Treader going fearther and feather into the distance. As they were walking they saw several people sitting under a tree. "Don't tell them, your the king of Narnia." Edmund said.

"Good evening, fellows." Caspian said. "Would you like some more to drink?" one of the guys said. The next thing they know is they were bound and then tied together. On their walk to the slave ship, they found out who their slave seller was. his name was Pug.

The next 2 voices they hear is Pug and a Lord on that island. "Afternoon, my good Lord. What'll it be?" Pug said. "I'll take that young man." the Lord said, pointing to Caspian. "Figured out you would pick the best. Three hundred and fifty cresents." Pug said. "I'll give you one hndred cresents." the Lord said.

"Please don't seperate us." Lucy ssaid, bursting into tears agian. "One hundred it is then." Pug said. "I'm sorry miss, but I can't afford all of you. Pug, now untie my boy." the Lord said.

"Now, Pug, be a gentleman to them." the Lord said. "Who has ever heard of a slave trader being a gentle man to his stock." Pug said.

A few seconds after Pug and the rest were out of sight, the Lord and Caspian were talking. "Do you know who I am?" Caspian asked. "Yes, the king of Narnia, King..." the Lord started. "I am king Caspian the X." Caspian said. "How can I know for sure you are King Caspian the X of Narnia?" the Lord asked. "First by my face. Second by my voice. And third, I can guess who you rein six guesses. Argoz, Octasian, Restimar, Marvramorn, Bern or-" Caspian said.

As Caspian finished the five guesses, they both saw an arrow fly by both of their faces. Actually they saw the red at the end of the arrow. The arrow hit the nearest tree. "King Caspian, what do you know about this arrow?" Lord Bern asked. "I haven't seen this arrow for over 4 years now. The last time I saw it was when the Kings and Queens of old were in Narnia. It belongs to Queen..." Caspian started, but then saw Queen Susan on the hill behind them.

"What's wrong?" Bern said. "IT'S QUEEN SUSAN!!" Caspian yelled. When Lord Bern turned areound to see Caspian pointing at the hill Susan was on, he saw Susan 'shshing' Caspian. "Miss, please come down." Bern said.

"Queen Susan, I thought you weren't coming back. Until I heard the devestating news about you. " Caspian said. "I know. Actually I've been watching over them. Including you too." Susan said.

"Queen Susan, allow me to introduce you to one of my father's seven friends." Caspian said, while they were walking back to where Lord Bern was standing. "Lord Bern this is Queen Susan, the Gentle. Queen Susan this is Lord Bern." Caspian sain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Bern." Susan said. "The pleasure is all mine, my lady." Bern said. While they were walking to Bern's house he was talking to Susan.

"So, Queen Susan..." Bern started. "Susan. You don't have to call me Queen Susan. After all this is Caspian's regin." Susan said. "According to legend, you ruled Narnia with your siblings, was there any conflicts about rules between you guys?" Bern asked. "Well we had different responsibilities. Peter and Edmund were incharge of all the forgien dignities. Lucy was the healer of the group. She often went to the wars. I was the archer of the group, but I wasn't to fond of going to the wars. When Lucy went to war, she was amongst the archers." Susan said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what were your siblings titles?" Bern asked. "Peter was High King Peter the Magnificant. Edmund was King Edmund the Just. And Lucy was Queen Lucy the Valient." Susan said.

There were a bunch more of questions, but half way to Lord Bern's house, Susan went to walk with Caspian. "How many years has it been since we left Narnia?" Susan asked. "It's been 4 years. On my way to the Lone Islands, I met up with King Edmund, Queen Lucy and a fellow named Eustace. Acording to Queen Lucy, Eustace is your cousin." Caspian said. "Yeah. It isn't exactly a good time when were hnging out with him." Susan said.

The next thing they hear is Lord Bern say "Here we are."

"Ladies firsts." Caspian said. "Thanks." Susan said. The next thing they hear is "Honey I'm home! And I brought some new friends!" from Bern. "Welcome home, darling. Welcome to our home, my nime is Annabelle. Kids! Your dad's home! And he's brought home some new friends!" his wife.

_What Lord Bern didn't tell them was he had two daughters and a son. His son was his first born. His daughters were his second and third born. His daughters were identical twins. His kid's names were Baren, Nella and Nalla. Nella is a few seconds younger then Nalla. Baren was his son. Nella and Nalla were his twin daughters. His son and daughters were eight years apart. Baren is thirteen years old. Nella and Nalla are five years old._

"Daddy!!" the girls said. "Hi dad!" Baren said. "I'd like to introduce you to King Caspian and Queen Susan. This is the very same Queen Susan from the stories I told you. But they aren't actually stories, for her, because they were actually events that happened to her and her family. On our way here the two of us were talking about when she ruled with her siblings as well as other various stuff. She told me that this was Caspian's regin." Bern said.

"King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy helped me regain my throne. King Peter and King Edmund are her older and younger brothers. And Queen Lucy is her younger sister. Because King Peter is the oldest he was the high king." Caspian said.

"The last time we all were here Peter and I were told we coudn't come back. One day in our world I was on a train that was in a trainwreck. In the trainwreck there were no survivors." Susan said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own any pf the characters. All the characters belong to CS Lewis. The only things I own are the title and the plot. In this chapter I only own Bern's wife and children.**_

Chapter 4: The Events

"Annabelle do you need any help preparing dinner?" Susan said. At first Annabelle jumped, because she didn't hear Susan coming into the kitchen. "Your magesty, I didn't hear you coming. I don't need any help, why don't you go and see what the guys are doing." Annabelle said.

"Ok." Susan said. Just as Susan gets out ot the kitchen dor, she hears one of the girls ask "Do you want to play with me?" Susan turned around to find out hat it's Nella. "Ok, I'll play with you." Susan said. What Susan and Nella don't know is that Annabelle was watching them though the kitchen door.

"What do you want to play?" Susan asked. "I really like to play dolls." Nella said. "I haven't a played dalls since Lucy and I were little girs." Susan said.

"I really miss her. I haven't seen her since before the trainwreck. Before then I wasn't exactly myself. When Peter and I were told we couldn't come back, it really upset me Because Narnia felt more like my home then my homein Finchly. When we got back to the train station we left, I started believing that Narnia was a game we played during the war. We first discovered Narnia wehn we were sent to live with a kind old proffessor during the war. Because I wasn't myself, I was going to parties, sometimes shutting my family out. Plus I was staying out until the next day and I was sleeping almost all day so I could stay out until the next day. I wouldn't recomend it." Susan said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where were you going on the train?" Nella asked. "I was going home. I was visiting a friend for a week before christmas. I was heading home on Christmas Eve. Or so I thought I was." Susan said.

"Dinner's ready!!" they heard, of course they knew who that was. Because Annabelle was the only in the kitchen. Shortly after that, Susan was in the kitchen. The next thing Susan saw was Nella and Nalla run into the kitchen. After a few seconds later, she saw Annabelle, Baren, Bern and Caspian walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Can I sit next to Queen Susan?" Nella asked. "That's ok with me, aslong as it's ok with her magesty." Annabelle said. "That's ok with me." Susan said.


End file.
